


Christmas Shopping

by DeathByOTP



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByOTP/pseuds/DeathByOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik and Bakura bump into each other while they're out shopping for each others presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping

Marik wondered around the dimly lit shop in search of someone to assist him. 

"Erm. Hello. Is anyone in here?" He said while flicking through rails of clothes. 

"Yes. How can I help you?" A guy in his mid thirties walked into Marik's view. He was on the large side and had a huge beard. 

"I wanted to buy a black leather trench coat for my boyfriend" saying the word boyfriend still felt strange to Marik but he no longer cared that he was gay. He loved Bakura more than anything. He couldn't deny that. 

"they're at the back of the store" the guy said gesturing towards them. 

Marik walked over to them and ran his hand over the leather, he flicked through various different ones that had zips and rings on them. The final one he came across was thick and had a few chains on one side of it and a pocket with a little chain on the inside of the coat too. For some reason he knew Bakura would love it. 

Across the mall Bakura was standing in a jewellery shop looking through various necklaces and earrings, he then noticed a single gold bangle with a pattern on it. He went and picked it up. It was about the same size and colour of Marik's bracelets he usually wears. Only it wasn't as plain. He decided to buy it and much to his distaste they put it in a girly pink bag assuming it would be for his girlfriend. After the stressful of experience of shopping Bakura decided to go and get a large meaty burger to sink his teeth into. As he stood in the queue he noticed a very familiar person standing at the coffee counter next to the burger shop. He quickly stuffed the pink bag up his shirt as Marik looked up and noticed him too. Marik grabbed his own bag (containing Bakura's trench coat) and tried to run. In his hurry he spilt his coffee and slipped. He managed to fall clutching the bag to his chest so it didn't get wet. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Marik's trousers that were now soaked all down the back. Bakura ran over to help him up and Marik took his hand and stood up while trying to hide the large black bag that contained Bakura's coat. 

"What's in the bag Marik?" Bakura questioned. Knowing secretly it would be for him. Marik would never shop somewhere like that for his own possessions. 

"It's... Some underwear for... Me?" Marik tried desperately to lie. Bakura smirked feeling pleased until he noticed that he no longer had Marik's present shoved up his shirt. He turned around his eyes scanning the area. He saw the pink bag a few steps behind him on the floor. He scooped it up. 

"Is that for me Kura?" Marik asked fluttering his eyelashes and jokingly flirting. 

"No Marik it's for Yugi..." 

"What's in it?" 

"Poison..." 

"Why would poison be in a pink bag Kura?" 

"Bloody hell" Bakura ran off leaving Marik stood laughing. 

*Time passes to Christmas morning*

Marik bounded around the house singing Christmas songs loudly and out of tune. He was dancing around in a bright pink onesie when he woke Bakura up. 

"C'mon Kura. It's Christmas!" 

Bakura turned over to see Marik's beautiful lavender eyes staring at him filled with wonder and excitement. He put his hand on Marik's cheek and kissed him. 

"Merry Christmas Marik" 

"C'mon. Present time" 

Bakura got out of bed and threw on his own onesie, his fortunately for him was blue and not pink, and took Marik's hand. They walked into the living room where their little Christmas tree sat which was adorned with the millennium ring and had the rod sat under it. Bakura reached under the tree and pulled out his presents for Marik which included chocolate, a soft toy bird (which Marik called Mr.Tweetums mark 2) and some new eyeliner. Lastly he handed marik the pink bag containing the bracelet. Marik pulled it out of the bag and grinned. 

"Bakura it's beautiful" he went to put it on when Bakura stopped him 

"Hang on. Look inside the bracelet" on the inside of the bracelet there was an inscription that read 'you're mine'. "I love you Marik" Marik's eyes filled with tears. 

"Oh Bakura" he cuddled into him and nuzzled his chin. After wiping his eyes he retrieved Bakura's presents from under the tree. "You're turn" 

His presents for Bakura included horror movies, sweets and sun cream. Bakura laughed at the sun cream and asked Marik why sun cream. 

"We'll it's summer not long after Christmas and I don't wan fluffy to get burned now do I?" 

Marik handed Bakura his last present. Bakura pulled the trench coat out of its bag and tried it on over his onesie. It fit perfectly. 

"I love it" said Bakura while trying to look at his reflection in the tv. 

"Look inside it." Inside the coat attached to the chain was a little metal circle that said 'my kitty'. 

"Damnit Marik I'm not a kitty" he said jokingly. 

"We'll either way you're still mine" Bakura leaned over and kissed Marik again. He was secretly touched to belong to Marik. He didn't even mind being called kitty. He kind of liked it. "Anyway lets watch one of my new movies" 

So the thief and the tomb keeper cuddled in front of the tv all day watching horror movies and eating chocolate and sweets until they eventually dosed off. They both agreed that it had been a perfect Christmas


End file.
